Chaos Emerald High School!
by S0n1cTheHedgeh0g
Summary: They say highschool is a nightmare, and for many people at this school, it can be. Trying to survive the oh-so- realistic nightmare, Sonic and his friends deal with real, devastating issues that they try so hard to get out of, but can they?
1. The bus

Chaos Emerald High School

Yeah, I'm new to this but I hope I'm good enough . Review. So you know if you see a guy named 21 Guns Worship on my reviews, spamming his stupid series of cursing, please report him.

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA.**

It was a normal day. The first day actually. The first day ever of the newest Mobious high school, Chaos Emerald High!

(Scene: Sonic 's house)

Tails had just spent the night, so he and Sonic planned to go to school together. It was 8:00. School would begin at 8:30. Sonic 's alarm went off, but he was too deep in sleep, dreaming about chili dogs. Tails shook Sonic…

Tails : SONIC! WAKE UP!

Sonic then groggily awoke.

Tails: IT ' S 8:00 AM!

Sonic jumped out of the bed. He couldn't be late on his first day! Sonic rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He and tails had already had their clothes laid out. Sonic throws his clothes off after getting into the shower. He showers good and as fast as he can and quickly puts on a Blue Polo shirt, dark jeans, the usual red shoes he wore, and ran out of the bathroom. Tails was already ready, and had his book bag ready also. Sonic slipped on his gloves, and grabbed his new blue leather jacket. He had saved up 100 rings for the high quality jacket. Sonic put on the jacket. He looked great for his first day. Tails wore a light blue polo shirt with buttons, blue jeans, his gloves, and dress shoes. Tails combed his hair down, but like always, it flew back up to its original place.

Sonic: Tails! It ' s not time for prom yet! Lets get through school first!

Tails: I can't help it. I always dress properly for my first day!

Sonic ' s uncle had 3 plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon ready on the kitchen table.

Delightfully, Sonic ate it. Tails then finished his fast like Sonic. It was now 8:13.

Charles(or Uncle Chuck, Sonic ' s uncle) took his time eating.

Charles: You boys just rush through life whenever something new comes up!

Sonic: What can I say? I'm a _fast _kind of guy! Plus I'm ready to go to school and get it over with! I hope this year isn't as boring as last year!

Sonic would soon find out that this would be NO boring year. Not boring at all…

Tails: I know that's the truth! I love school! But I NEVER have had such a boring time in it.

Charles: Well, bye boys…

Charles wipes a small tear off his face.

Charles (thinking):They grow so fast…

Sonic : By Uncle Chuck!

Tails : Bye Uncle Chuck!

Sonic and Tails grab their bags and Sonic runs onto the bus after hugging his uncle good bye. Tails flies into the bus and they sit beside each other. Knuckles slides beside Tails, considering it is a 3 person bus seat. Sonic had the window seat. He looked at the sites and grinned as he saw Green Hill Zone. Shadow was sitting behind them. He was in a leather jacket over a white t-shirt. He also had slightly tattered blue jeans and had a backwards cap on between his ears. Shadow peeked over the seat and saw Sonic. 

Shadow: Sup, Faker. Faker's friends…

Tails: We have names you emo gangster!

Shadow growled and gave Tails a death glare.

Shadow: I'm not emo, and you better shut your mouth before you make me angry

Tails slides down more in his seat.

Knuckles: Back off Shadow…

Sonic: Yeah! Tails is a cool guy!

Shadow: Cool? The guy is an orange version of "Urkel" without glasses.

The whole bus heard that. Of course they yelled "OOOOOH!"

Tails: Urkel ? Really? Do you see suspenders? Do you see high pants? No. So call me Urkel again jerk!

Shadow: OK. Urkel.

Tails couldn't take this anymore and shoved Shadow back in his seat. This would not do for Shadow. If he let the kid do this, it would ruin his image. Before he could swing, Shadow's girlfriend,Rouge grabbed his arm. Shadow jerked his head aound to see Rouge.

Rouge: Please don't do it hon. You started it…Don't hit him please? For me?

Shadow: Either I hit him, or I hit you woman!

Rouge sighed and her eyes watered…

Rouge: Me.

Shadow: Very well then.

Shadow raised his fist and got ready to strike, but Knuckles grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. This hurt Shadow's hand.

Knuckles: You hit her, and I'll hit you WAY harder, punk.

Knuckles then showed off his drill claw glove.

Shadow's eyes showed rage, but he couldn't do anything with the pressure on his hand.

Shadow lowered his fist and jerked his hand away from Knuckles. Knuckles looked back on Rouge and she smiled at him.

Sonic was laughing his head off at Shadow's quitting to Knuckle's hand squeeze.

Tails just looked surprised.

Yep. This would be a very exciting school year.

So how did you like it? It's my first story so cut a little slack if you have a rude comment. Remember, this is chapter one.


	2. The fight!

Chaos Emerald High School

**A/N:W00T…Chapter chapter may be longer and more exciting. The first one was a little duller because, well, it was shorter, and I had to start off the series. BTW, Where it says Chaos Emerald High School , A Sonic the Hedgehog ser, ser is supposed to be series. Enjoy! Review. So you know if you see a guy named 21 Guns Worship on my reviews, spamming his stupid series of cursing, please report him.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA.**

On the bus, Amy was checkin' Sonic out. Sonic was still looking out the window, so he didn't notice. Silver was beside Blaze. They were just friends right now, but Silver wanted more. He couldn't find out how to tell her. Amy had a hard time getting to Sonic, because he was so fast! She couldn't catch him. Now they were going to the same school. No running in the hallway! So Amy sat there, paralyzed, watching Sonic. Finally, Vanilla, the temporary bus driver arrived at the school. She opened the bus doors and everyone rushed out. They ran into the school and looked at their schedules. Cream was the last off the bus.

Vanilla: Bye Cream!

Cream: Bye mom!

Tails separated from Sonic and Knuckles to go to his 9th grade class. Sonic and Knuckles left for their 10th grade classes. First, Sonic and Knuckles put all of their books in their lockers. They were beside each other. They both grabbed their Math, Social Studies books. They rushed to homeroom. They sat down in their desks, and Sonic scooted over to Knuckles as the rest of the class screamed and talked loudly. Everyone was throwing around paper airplanes, Paper balls, Paper hornets, and other things.

Sonic: Man, Knux, this place is crazy!

Knuckles wasn't paying attention to Sonic. He was looking angrily over to Shadow and Rouge, who were behind him. Jealousy seeped through his body.

Sonic: I hear a certain red echidna has a crush on a certain bat that's going out with a certain evil faker of the greatest hedgehog who ever lived!

Knuckles: Shut up, man! Maybe I have slight feelings for her. SLIGHT.

Shadow whispered something in Rouge's ear, pointed to Knuckles, and then snickered. For some reason, Rouge started to happened next was Shadow grabbed a paper airplane and crumbled up a note. He stuck it in the origami airplane and threw it as hard as he could at Knuckles' head. It hit Knuckles when he was turned forward. Knuckles picked it up angrily and looked at the note:

**Dear Knuckles,**

**This is my school. No one messes with me like you did on the bus. You are a fool and you shall pay for your actions.**

**Meet me at Pumpkin Hill after school…I'll be waiting…**

**-Shadow the Hedgehog**

Knuckles looked back at a grinning Shadow. By the time he turned back, Sonic had read the note.

Sonic: HIS SCHOOL? FOOL? That's it, I'm comin' with you!

Knuckles: No

Sonic: Why?

Knuckles: I don't need your help

Sonic: Oh come on man! You know Shadow's bringing a gang! You can bring one too! C'mon!

Knuckles: Fine, JUST DON'T cramp my style…

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Later, after a long day of school, Shadow ran behind the school and pulled Rouge with him.

Shadow grabbed a purple chaos emerald from a pipe he had hidden it in before school.

Shadow: CHAOS….CONTROL!

Shadow held Rouge's hand and they began to glow and evaporate quickly.

(Scene: Pumpkin Hill)

Shadow and Rouge appeared in Pumpkin Hill on the Haunted Church. Shadow saw a ghost. Rouge knew this place like the back of her hand after her experience in it[See Sonic Adventure 2:Battle game].Rouge dropkicked the ghost and it disappeared. Waiting beside the church were the other members of Shadow's gang…E-123 OMEGA, Metal Sonic, and Mighty the Armadillo. Knuckles then showed up with his crew: Sonic, Tails , and Silver.

Blaze, Amy , Cream , and Rouge all sat down on a pumpkin. Cream and Cheese were shaking while watching the fight. This place was creepy. Shadow grinned.

Shadow: Ready for me to beat the living crap out of you echidna?

Knuckles: Whatever emo gangster.

Shadow: I swear if one more person calls me emo, I will kill them and throw them into the darkness below us.

Tails then whispered: Emo…

Shadow: ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?

Shadow then pulled out a handgun

Everyone was shocked and shaking with fear.

Shadow pointed the gun at Tails. Tails would be flying, but right then , Metal Sonic tackled tails with E-123 OMEGA. They held Tails still even though he squirmed. Sonic ran quickly and went into spin dash form. Mighty jumped in the way and got a spin dash, driving him into a pumpkin. Mighty was in pain and covered in pumpkin insides. Sonic got up and dusted himself off. Sonic then grinded the rail carefully to Tails and began to attack with Knuckles. The 2 robots moved out of the way, and Sonic fell. Sonic, though, was holding onto a rail with no one noticing. Amy began to tear up. She sobbed loudly along with Cream and Cheese. Blaze had a tear running down her eye but was mostly paralyzed by shock. Rouge was just astonished. Knuckles was leaning on the church , hurt from missing the attack. Shadow got ready to fire, but Rouge kicked the gun out of his hand.

Shadow: WHAT THE-

Rouge: Shadow this is going too far!

Shadow punches Rouge in the face and she falls down. The gun falls into the darkness. Shadow begins to turn red from all the rage towering up inside him. But as he prepared for Chaos Blast to Rouge, Knuckles punched him in the midsection with his drill claws. Shadow fell down. Knuckles' eyes filled with rage and he continuously punched Shadow in the face. He picked up Rouge and they looked at each other in the eyes. The moment was ruined when OMEGA and Metal Sonic made robotic sounds and ran at Knuckles. But out of nowhere, Sonic spin-dashed them into each other. They both malfunctioned. Shadow was knocked out. Mighty pulled a switchblade out when no one was looking. He ran towards Sonic. Silver then used telekinesis to force him into the church, knife stabbing part of his shirt into the wall, trapping him. Silver punched him like a punching bag multiply.

Knuckles: Bout' time you got into the fight!

Silver: You guys were hogging the action!

Silver grinned. Knuckles also grinned.

Knuckles: Let's g-…

Knuckles looks down at Rouge, who was helping up Shadow.

Knuckles was mad and sad at the same time. But most of all, he was surprised. Shadow had abused her. It got to him how she was involved in such an abusive relationship. Sonic patted Knuckles on the back and just shook his head. Tails got up and kicked Shadow in the head angrily. Rouge looked at him astonished. They walked away. Knuckles looked back at Rouge. Rouge looked up at Knuckles and a tear fell out of her eye. She continued to help Shadow. Knuckles turned around, head hanging down. Tails helps Cream up from a pumpkin she was sitting on and they walk away.

Cream: Mom will kill me if she knows I was here!

Amy held out her hand, hoping Sonic would help her up.

Sonic didn't notice. Sonic: I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat on the way home!

Amy looked angry and grabbed her piko piko hammer. She was about to swing but someone grabbed her arm. It was Blaze.

Blaze: Someday he'll return your feelings. Don't give up. It was a surprising day.

Amy:*Sigh* I hope so…

They go home, despite Sonic's hunger. Tails goes to his house and instantly falls asleep, knowing he could have not made it home if Rouge hadn't saved him.

Back at pumpkin hill, Shadow finally gets up with the help of Rouge.

Shadow punches Rouge in the eye as hard as he can and stands up tall.

Shadow: YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED THE FIGHT!

Rouge cries as she rubs the black eye she now received.

Rouge: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Shadow: Shut up, woman. I'M the man in this relationship. I call the shots, and I will do what I want. You need to be disciplined. You don't want your little secret out.

Shadow walks home alone as Mighty is stuck and unconscious. The robots are laid out, partly broken. And poor Rouge just lays there with a hurt cheek from an earlier punch from Shadow and a black eye, sobbing…

**A/N:OK so we find out that Rouge is officially in an abusive relationship with Shadow. But Shadow said something about a secret…Here's Shadow's quote**

"Shut up, woman. I'M the man in this relationship. I call the shots, and I will do what I want. You need to be disciplined. You don't want your little secret out"

**Hmmm. What does the future behold for Rouge? How will this effect Knuckles? What will Shadow do to Rouge next? What is Rouge's secret? So many questions…find the answers by reading the further chapters. R&R!**


	3. The Ultamite Beating

Chaos Emerald High School

**A/N: W00T…Chapter , Where it says Chaos Emerald High School, A Sonic the Hedgehog ser, ser is supposed to be series. Enjoy! W00T, 21 Guns Worship HAS HAD HIS ACCOUNT TERMINATED! Awesome! No more of his stupid spamming! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA.**

Rouge was still in shock and wasn't moving. Shadow had just given her a black eye. She was mad, sad, and shocked. Shadow was blackmailing her. She had just found this out. Shadow wanted her so he could look good maybe? Rouge at first though Shadow liked her, but then, when she had told him her secret, he smacked her around and beat her and blackmailed her.

(10:00~Scene: Chaos Emerald High)

Shadow and Rouge were walking down the hallway. Sonic rushed by and murmured, "Emo…" when he was beside Shadow. Rouge hadn't heard it.

"GRRRR…YOU STUPID BLUE…"Shadow raged.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge angrily snapped.

"Watch your tone batgirl…." Shadow demanded.

"Whatever!"Rouge retorted.

"You know what I did to you was discipline. You need to learn some respect . So stop being such a little insecure piece of dirt with no respect for your master" Shadow said with an evil grin.

"You…ARE NOT MY MASTER…"Rouge said, slapping Shadow in the face so hard, he backed up forcefully into a locker.

Rouge just then realized that she had made a HUGE mistake: she shouldn't EVER hit Shadow back.

"Oh my gosh, Shadow I'm sorry but my adrenaline was pumping and I- I went crazy, No…Shadow don't! Please! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"Rouge stuttered, stopping when Shadow grabbed her and took her into the supply closet, locking it when closed. From that point, the sounds of banging, screaming, Shadow yelling, and punching drew no attention at all. Shadow opened the door and walked out with a look of disgust. Knuckles came by and looked at Shadow, who looked back at Knuckles, pointing to the supply closet and grinning evilly. Knuckles rushed in, only to see an unconscious Rouge bloodied, with bruises and an even more swollen black eye. Knuckles rushed and picked her up, repeating her name loudly to try and get her up. This worried Knuckles badly and Knuckles ran out of the supply closet. He ran straight towards Shadow, who was in his 10th grade homeroom. Knuckles dived and tackled Shadow and multiply punched him in the face. This was a very intense battle because Knuckles was wearing his drill claws…Shadow began to bleed from his forehead, mouth, and nose. Knuckles was in so much rage. He just couldn't control himself anymore. The teacher , Mrs. Mongoose, called Mrs. Mongoon by the class because she wasn't very nice, separated the fight and demanded both Knuckles and Shadow to go to the office.

"LOOK IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET, SHADOW BEAT UP ROUGE!"Knuckles raged at Mrs. Mongoose.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Mongoose questioned.

"NO!" Shadow lied.

"YES YOU DID! LOOK BESIDE ROUGE! ONE OF SHADOW'S WRIST RING THINGS CAME OFF! IT'S LAYING RIGHT BESIDE HER AND SHE WON'T GET UP!" Knuckles testified.

Mrs. Mongoose ran to the supply closet and saw Rouge battered and bruised, one of Shadow's wrist rings lying beside her. She wasn't moving. Mrs. Mongoose tried everything she could to wake her up. After 7 minutes, she called doctors. The doctors arrived 30 minutes later. They put Rouge on a stretcher and carried her away.

"You" ,Mrs. Mongoose said pointing to Shadow," YOU may be EXPELLED!"

"Sonic , Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Mrs. Mongoose's daughter, Mina Mongoose, were watching from the classroom. They all grinned. Knuckles grinned the most, seeing his friends smirking behind Shadow from the classroom.

"And you…", She said pointing to Knuckles," You didn't have to attack anyone with drill claws and bloody them, all you had to do was tell someone. Your behavior was extremely inappropriate. You will probably be suspended for drawing blood."

Sonic and the others rolled their eyes. Was she serious?

" _Shadow had also drawn blood, so that "behavior " should have been appropriate to save Rouge before Shadow went farther!"_Sonic thought.

(12:30~Scene : Principal's office)

The principal was Tikal. a mysterious woman. No one knew her last name. She was just called Ms. Tikal. Ms. Tikal was a huge Christian. Not as in fat, but she was deep into it. She was wearing the usual orange dress with native designs and orange sandals.

"Shadow, your behavior will not be tolerated. You have done bad things and have gotten Rouge in an abusive relationship with yourself. Now I'm hearing from notes that fell out of Rouge's locker that you are blackmailing her. That is illegal. Tell me what you have on her now, because I will not tolerate it. I will be nice enough to let you go Knuckles, but you should have consulted your teacher first. I understand you wanted to protect Rouge. Don't let it happen again. You may go."

Knuckles happily and angrily walks out of the room and back to homeroom, when he runs into Sonic, Silver, and Tails. They were eavesdropping … Knuckles told them all about it and listened in on the rest.

"Shadow, I want you to tell me Rouge's "secret" that you are holding over her."Tikal demands.

"No, thanks."

"Either you tell me, or I will suspend you" Ms. Tikal said.

"I'll take the suspension. Last thing I need is to be around those freaks. Rouge is MINE. MINE. AND SHE WILL LEARN SOME RESPECT AND DISCIPLINE, HA. SUSPEND ME PLEASE! I WANNA GO HOME! NOONE'S GONNA DO ANYTHING! HA. YOU FAIL AS A PRINCIPAL!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh then you'll just stay…" Ms. Tikal said.

Shadow smirks.

"I'm not done… you will have detention every day until you tell me what it is you are blackmailing with. Including Fridays. You will stay until 6:00 PM every day.

"WHAT?"

" Oh it won't matter to you. I fail as a principal right?" Ms. Tikal says, grinning with satisfaction.

Shadow storms out and Ms. Mongoose stops him as the phone rings. It's the hospital.

"Hello?" Ms. Tikal said.

It was harder to hear the hospital from the school's side.

"_Hello, this is the Green Hill Medical Center. Your student Rouge appears to…to be in a coma. She has been beaten very badly. Bad enough to possibly paralyze her or keep her in a month- long coma…"_

Shadow heard this and looked surprised, but also proud that he had taught her a big lesson.

Ms. Tikal just looked in awe and sorrow. Knuckles, Sonic , Silver, and Tails stood there also in shock. They couldn't move.

Ms. Tikal grabbed the microphone for the intercom and announced:

"Dear students, Rouge the Bat has been physically abused and put in a coma that can paralyze her. The coma could last over a month. Tomorrow the school will be holding a memorial for her –" She stuttered, stopping to wipe the tears off of her face." In honor of her…That is all…"

Shadow shook his head."_Aw stop crying all you people, Rouge will be back. Maybe with some respect…._" He thought.

Knuckles found himself tearing up and ran away. The girls cried and Sonic, Tails, and Silver looked sad. Knuckles then found himself angry, It made him angry how Shadow would go this far and not care. Knuckles began to let his rage build up…This isn't good! Knuckles runs outside and Shadow hears him and follows him.

"What's wrong? Wanna come out here and cry, ketchup monster?" Shadow grinned

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A FREAK…..?"Knuckles said, his voice getting deeper.

"It's just respect. Sure I'm blackmailing. Do I care? No! Rouge will do what I say because I know something that can ruin her life here forever…I'll be done with her when I'm ready…I might hit on some more chicks later. Maybe one can be the next Rouge. I hope she is at night-"Shadow said evilly.

Knuckles couldn't take this anymore and ran at Shadow with drill claws.

"Uh uh uh… I wouldn't draw anymore blood…heh…" Shadow laughed.

Knuckles was angry, but Shadow was right , and he didn't want a suspension. He runs in the school to go to Math class.

7:00 PM~ Scene: Hospital.

Knuckles stares at the walls of white, waiting to be called into Rouge's room.

"Um… Knuckles the Echidna? You would like to visit Rouge the Bat?" A doctor asked.

"Y-Yes…" Knuckles said.

The doctor points out where the room is and Knuckles goes on the elevator, taking him near the room. He walks in Room 476 and sees Rouge, laying down, unconscious.

"Rouge…why? Why do you stay with him?.." he said while sitting down in a chair. He looked at how hurt she was and was very sad. He began to cry, but stopped himself.

Knuckles grabs Rouge's hand and holds it. He lets a tear roll down his cheek as he wonders what Shadow has against her. Knuckles looks out the window, only to see Shadow in the parking lot. He was beating someone up. This didn't matter at first, but it mattered a lot when he came to see that that person was Tails,

End of chapter! What did you think? R&R! Ah I just love to pull on the intensity and make you wonder so many things, and put so much drama in this. So Shadow has gone too far and has put Rouge in a coma. He also begins to beat down Tails right there in the parking lot. What secret is so terrible that she would stay with Shadow to keep? Find out by reading more chapters and watch the drama of this high school unfold…


	4. The Other Abuse

Chaos Emerald High School

**A/N: W00T…Chapter chapter may be longer and more exciting.. BTW, Where it says Chaos Emerald High School, A Sonic the Hedgehog ser, ser is supposed to be series. So Rouge has been put into a coma that could paralyze her for life. Maybe even seal her in the coma for over a month or so. This is the day of the Rouge the Bat memorial. Enjoy…R&R! Knuckles/ Rouge/ Shadow / Tails/ etc storyline in this chapter is a B plot. The A plot is really Sonic/ Amy/ Blaze/Bark/Mina storyline. Enjoy! OK guys, there's a new trolling idiot on the site. His name is Badnik. If you see him copy one of my Chapters, please report him immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA.**

Knuckles was shocked as Shadow made Tails eat a right hook to the jaw. Shadow threw Tails into a car and Tails began to bleed from his nose. Knuckles kissed Rouge's hand, ran to the door, and went out to help Tails. Rouge barely opened her eye. She squinted her right eye and grinned a little, but it was hard to and she went back into her coma.

_**(Scene: Green Forest)**_

_**Amy had called Sonic to Green Forest for alone time… except the fact that Blaze and Mina were in the trees, making it look all romantic. They waited 'til it was 9:00 and dark. Mina held colorful spotlights and pointed them to Amy. Blaze dropped glitter, sparkles, and confetti. She also put on romantic music. Sonic walked in, right on cue. His eyes narrowed and looked at Amy's red silk dress. She had her hair done perfectly and she was wearing really uncomfortable high heels. She looked good. Sonic looked at her , now knowing she set this up. The music played as Amy put out her hand to dance. Sonic danced with her romantically and dipped her. He spun her around and pulled her close to him. She leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in close also. Their faces were only .5 centimeters away from each other. They puckered up and got ready.**_

Suddenly Amy sat up on her bed. It was just a dream. She face palmed and shook her head sadly. Dreams like this were what kept her going for Sonic, she hoped for it to happen in real life. She looked at the clock, noticing it was only 12:00 midnight. She had awoken early. She got up and went downstairs to get a midnight snack. She went downstairs to the kitchen and heard yelling next door at Blaze's house… she knew what was happening. It had been happening since Blaze was young and it made Amy angry. Blaze was brave enough to tell Amy last year and Amy swore not to tell…

(Scene: Blaze's house)

Blaze was also on her way to get a midnight snack when she ran into her stepfather: Bark the Polar Bear. He was a lazy 23 year old lump who made Blaze very angry. Bark grabbed Blaze and Blaze screamed. He picked her up and threw her on her bed. He had done this since she was young after he had married her mom and moved in. She couldn't do anything because of his strong grip. Since he was a Polar Bear, he was cool enough to avoid her fire powers. She couldn't stop him. He started to unzip her pants…

(9:02~Scene: Chaos Emerald High)

Blaze laid her head down in homeroom. She was ashamed. She began to cry. Amy patted her on the back and sat with her. Amy held her in her arms in a loving (as a friend, of course) manner. Blaze sobbed as Amy mentioned that she heard her screams and had planned to come over, but her mom was right there sitting in the living room, watching TV. Poor Amy didn't get her midnight snack! Mina comes to Blaze and asks what's wrong.

"What's wrong Blaze?"Mina asked, concerned.

"I c-can't t-t-tell you!"Blaze said between sobs.

"Blaze, you can tell me anything. You're my best friend." Mina assured Blaze.

"M-my step-f-father, B-b-b-" Blaze said, stopping to sob even more.

Mina had a sad look on her face.

"B- Bark. He-he- at n-night, w-when m-my mom's a-a-way or I-is asleep, he-he-he takes me into my bedroom and-"Blaze stopped, sobbing to a point where she couldn't continue.

Mina knew what she had been trying to say. Mina's mother came over to their table and went to see what was wrong with Blaze. Blaze couldn't come to tell her and Mrs. Mongoose just walked away, concerned deeply. Amy went over to Sonic 's table, where he and Knuckles were talking about what Knuckles saw…

"Hi Sonic….!"Amy said dreamily," Oh and Knuckles!"

Knuckles grunted.

"Hey Amy. I hear you might be joining the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah!" Amy giggled. Everyone liked cheerleaders. Sonic was bound to get her attention then.

"Cool" Sonic said.

Amy then did a funny giggle and began to sweat a lot. Not glisten, SWEAT. A lot. Sonic looked at her like she was crazy and she passed out. Knuckles chuckled and Sonic stared down at her. Amy looked dreamily upward. She saw Sonic. She smiled deeply. She closed her eyes and went back to her unconsciousness. Mrs. Mongoose didn't notice. Knuckles just sat there. He became angry when Shadow walked in….

"SHADOW…. YOU ARE SUCH A JACKASS!"Knuckles raged, but to a point where Mrs. Mongoose couldn't hear.

"No I'm not. I'm the only one who cares about RESPECT…"Shadow retorted.

"OK now I will name the contestants for the Rouge the Bat Memorial Ceremony Quiz Bowl.", Mrs. Mongoose announced," Knuckles, Mina, Sonic, and Miles, or as you know him, Tails!"

Sonic grinned at Tails, who had been advanced to grade 10, therefore he was sitting with Sonic. Shadow grinned evilly at Scourge the Hedgehog, another bully of Chaos Emerald High. Scourge gave Shadow a sinister grin from across the room. Tails looked at Shadow angrily held up his fist in a threatening manner. Shadow just laughed as Tails held his stomach, hurt from his beating from last night. Jet the Hawk grinned lovingly at his long time crush, Wave the Shallow. He never got the courage to ask her to go steady or on a date. He didn't know how. A lady ran in and whispered something in Mrs. Mongoose's ear.

"Uh oh, I must leave for a minute class! I'll be right back!"

Jet grinned as he got an idea. Mrs. Mongoose walked out of the room and Jet jumped on her desk. Jet pointed to Wave and her cheeks turned to a bright shade of red.

"OH MYYYY GOSH…", Jet sang," _Baby let me love you doooowwn. There's so many ways to love you. Baby I can break you dooown…" _

_Wave blushed a darker shade of red and grinned. _

"_You make me wanna say O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Oh my gosh…." _Jet sang.

The whole class clapped and went "OOOOOOOOH…" towards Wave. Wave blushed and walked up to Jet. Jet grinned and got to the point.

"Wave, will you go out with me?" Jet asked

"Yes!" Wave said cheerfully and ran to Jet, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Storm sat in the corner, looking angrily towards Jet. Storm had known Wave since Kindergarden , Jet had met her in Middle school. Storm had never had the courage to ask her out either. But he felt that he should be her boyfriend.

(10:22~ Scene: Hallway)

Blaze had began having strange features, like coughing more than usual, even when sick. She had a fever. Her abdominals were pained terribly. The nurse frowned as she called Blaze to her office. The nurse said Blaze's fevers and pain were caused by a disease.

"Blaze… Im afraid you have… G0n0rrh3a…." The nurse said sadly

Blaze looked up surprised and tears formed in her eyes…

_**OK that's Chapter 4 ;) Notice how the drama increases in each chapter ;P.**_

_**So you know, I really heard the term Gonorrhea on Degrassi: The Next Generation. I wasn't sure what it was but found out it is a "special" disease, if you catch my drift. Im not being a freak, I don't know what It means. I just watched the Degrassi episode and learned this. Thanks for reading! Next chapter is the Rouge Dedication Ceremony! Don't miss!**_


	5. A blaze with sorrows

Chaos Emerald High School

**A/N: W00T…Chapter 5. So sorry it took me so long, I was busy. I will be faster ;, where it says Chaos Emerald High School, A Sonic the Hedgehog ser, ser is supposed to be series. OK, as we learned, the Rouge the Bat Ceremony is today. Shadow has Friday detention until he fesses up. Blaze has gotten "the special disease" from her dad. Enjoy! OK guys, there's a new trolling idiot on the site. His name is Badnik. If you see him copy one of my Chapters, please report him immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA.**

Blaze sat there, shocked. She couldn't move. A tear ran down her cheek and she broke into uncontrollable sobs. Why her? Why did Bark do this when he always said "He never meant to hurt her"? Blaze threw up. The nurse called Blaze's mom and Bark picked up.

"Hello…?" Bark grunted.

"Hello, I'm calling about Blaze, she has a certain disease, I think it's better if she tells you though." Nurse Peggy the Pig said.

Blaze got frightened as she heard it was not her mom, it was Bark.

"OK, her mother is away right now, but I'll be happy to pick her up…"

Blaze wasn't with him, but she knew he had on that evil smirk of his on his face. Blaze couldn't take this. This couldn't happen or else it would make matters worse. She blasted the phone with fire and ran away. The nurse screamed and threw the phone down. It hit the curtain and the fire dragged itself to the curtain. The flame licked the walls and the nurse ran out. She grabbed a hammer hanging on the wall to break open the emergency fire extinguisher and button. Before she could, the flame traveled to the hammer on the wall and she backed away. Nurse Peggy screamed. Ms. Tikal ran in the nurse's office 5 minutes later. It was completely on fire, in addition to some of the outside of the office. The flames were growing and started to eat the left hallway wall and a top locker that luckily had nothing in it.

"PEGGY, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" Ms. Tikal questioned loudly, hard to hear due to the flames inhabiting part of the hallway wall.

"IT WAS THE GIRL, I SWEAR! I TOLD HER SHE HAD-"Peggy said, interrupted by Ms. Tikal.

"WAIT, WHAT GIRL?" Ms. Tikal questioned.

"BLAZE THE CAT. SHE GOT A DISEASE INVOLVING-"Peggy said, only to once again be interrupted by Ms. Tikal.

"OK, LET'S TALK LATER! FIRST LET'S GET THIS FIRE EXTINGUISHED!" Ms. Tikal shouted.

Nurse Peggy sweat-dropped and sighed an OK to Ms. Tikal. They put water in their hands from the girls restroom sink and tossed it into the fire. It didn't work. Nurse Peggy ran to the 9th grade hall and grabbed an extinguisher and ran back to the 10th grade hall. Her office, part of the left hallway wall, and 2 empty lockers were destroyed. She sprayed it as much as she could. Principal Tikal stood there in shock that Blaze could have burned down the school.

(1:00 PM~ Scene: Free Period, outside of the school)

Amy, Mina, and Blaze are talking about how Amy likes Sonic, but doesn't want to come on too strong.

"I love him, but he's so…UGH! Then again he's so…so PERFECT! And that's every girl in school's opinion of him!"Amy said.

"I have an idea… play hard to get. It only makes him want you more."Mina said, showing Amy an article from a _Mobious Girl weekly _magazine, labeled "Hard to get" .

"Hmm…" Amy thought.

"Let's go shopping after school. We are gonna make you look HOT. I don't mean just hot as in just new hair and makeup, I mean we are gonna make you look HOT." Mina said as Amy giggled.

(1:30~ Scene: The Green Hill Zone Mall)

Amy giggles as Mina goes into a bunch of racks of clothes and throws out clothes like sexy dresses, T-Shirts, Jackets, and other clothing.

Mina pulled out pants with flaming dolphins on then. Amy went into the dressing room and tried it on. They were tight, but comfortable. They looked great on her. Mina chuckles as she pulls out more women clothing. Amy ran into the dressing room again and came out wearing the flaming dolphin pants with a thin, belly t-shirt with a small leather vest that had a flame on the back. She wore this with flaming boots, Mina said this was really hot. Amy laughs at Mina's joke and poses. Mina whistled in a way that said Amy looked good. Amy chuckled and did sultry poses in the mirror. She decided she would wear it to school the next day. Amy turned around and Mina gasped at how the pants revealed her backside. Mina did another whistle and told her that Sonic would be her's.

(2:00~ Rouge the Bat ceremony, school field.)

Amy walks into the field in her new clothes. Everyone stares which makes Amy nervous. She continues to walk and sits down on a chair. Ms. Tikal walked behind a podium that faced all the students, staff, etc.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Rouge the Bat," She said," Previously put in a coma…"

Shadow looks around to see everyone making angry faces at him.

"Our first activity, by request of one of Rouge's best friends, Mina," she announced," It is the "Whack the shadows competition!"

Shadow frowns toward Mina and she shoots an evil eye right back at him. Two janitors come out with a "Whack- a- mole" machine with pictures of Shadow X'ed out. Instead of moles, they used little plastic Shadows. Everyone laughed and pointed at Shadow. Sonic ran up to the machine at his usual speed.

"I want to hit the Faker first!" Sonic said.

Sonic grabbed the mallet and winked at all of the girls watching. They all swooned. Sonic noticed then that Amy hadn't swooned at all. She just sat there with a non- impressed look on her face. How could she resist Sonic? Sonic shrugged as the machine started. Sonic was still looking at Amy while he whacked most of the Shadows that came up. Amy didn't notice and everyone else just assumed Sonic was just showing out by whacking the Shadows without looking. Mina shouldered Amy slightly to the arm and whispered something into her ear. Amy grinned. Amy dropped a pen on purpose and bent over to pick it up, giving Sonic a perfect chance to look at her behind that was very appealing considering the tight pants she decided to wear. Sonic drooled a little and stared, forgetting the machine was still running. He missed about 15/30 Shadows. Mina grins satisfyingly and Amy picks up the pen. Most of the guys are now staring at Amy drooling after the little show she had just put on. Mina snapped them out of their trances as Amy sat back down.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow laughed evilly at Sonic's performance. Sonic walked back to his seat and kicked back. Amy looked at him and he looked back at her. They locked eyes and Sonic did his signature wink. Amy was about to explode. It was working! She then remembered what Mina said…

"_Play __**hard to get**__. It only makes him want you more."_

Amy pretended not to care about Sonic's wink and flipped her hair casually. She turned back to the event. Sonic sat there with a flabbergasted expression.

"_Amy doesn't go crazy or do that giggle of hers? Amy? Is that really Amy?" Sonic thought._

Meanwhile, Jet had his arm around Wave and grinned. He gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled her closer. Storm sat behind them, enraged. He bit Jet's arm and ducked behind their seats.

"WHAT THE?-"Jet yelled in pain.

"What's wrong?" Wave asked.

"SOMETHING BIT ME, HARD TOO!" Jet showed his now slightly bleeding arm.

Wave kissed his arm (not the bloody part) and went up higher until she got to his beak. She made out with him.

"Better?" Wave asked.

"Yeah…"Jet said with pleasure.

"Let's go somewhere…private…." Jet said, his hormones going crazy.

Storm couldn't take it anymore. He jumped over Jet's chair and forced Jet to eat a right hook.

"WHAT THE HELL, STORM?" Jet yelped in pain.

"YOU TWO JUST GOT TOGETHER AND ARE ALREADY GONNA HAVE SEX?"Storm raged.

"WHY IS IT YOUR BUSINESS?" Jet said.

"BECAUSE-"Storm paused, knowing he would blow the secret of him liking Wave. Now wasn't the time.

"BECAUSE WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE ROUGE THE BAT, NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR SEX! RIGHT , EVERYONE?" Storm announced.

Everyone cheered at Storm and yelled "YEAH!"

Wave sat there, making sure she was unnoticed. Jet just blushed, still on the ground.

Tails ran into the ceremony, holding his eye and made sure he was unnoticed. He went to Sonic and whispered something into his ear. He did the same to Knuckles. They all snickered and ran to the woods.

The three ended up at a place called the Ring Ravine, the center of Emerald Forest, surrounded by trees, where the popular people hung out.

There was Sally, Cream, and Shade waiting there. They motioned Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails over to them and they followed the girls. Blaze laid there, crying. She didn't notice the others looking at her. She had a fire around her, so she couldn't hear anyone around her. Someone sat there with her as she leaned against the dark figure. It was Silver the Hedgehog.

"Once you drink it, all your sorrows go away…" Silver said smoothly, popping the collar of his leather jacket.

"R-r-really?..." Blaze questioned.

"Yes. Trust me Blaze. I would never lie to you." Silver said. The others just gasped as they saw Silver pull a small bottle of vodka from his jacket pocket. He poured them both 2 cups of Pepsi, then spiked both of them with vodka.

Sonic backed up and ran forward. He jumped over the fire and began to jump inside. Alas, he was caught by Silver in mid air via telekinesis. Silver waved his hand and Sonic crashed into Knuckles and Tails. Silver and Blaze quickly drank the spiked Pepsi. The girls screamed and ran away, seeing what Silver was capable of. Silver and Blaze got drunk as Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails lay unconscious.

" All of my sorrows… going away…" Blaze said, smiling, before passing out and going to sleep…

_A Dark figure rubs Blaze's sides and then her shoulders. Silver's gloves lay on the ground where the fire was. The hands search Blaze's covered body and turns her over on her back. The figure begins to unzip Blaze's purple jacket…_

_**Done with Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! If you think the chapter was good, I had writers block and tried my best, which is why it took me so long to update. So we now learn that Blaze may have more sorrows, regardless of Silver's promise… What does Blaze's future hold? Who was alone with Blaze at the end of this chapter, at the Ring Ravine? Find out more about this questioning chapter in Chapter 6: Hands without a soul, Part 1!**_


	6. Extinguished Blaze

Chaos Emerald High School

A/N: W00T…Chapter 6. I was going to kill the story, but I'm bringing It back. BTW, where it says Chaos Emerald High School, A Sonic the Hedgehog ser, ser is supposed to be series. OK, as we learned, Blaze was used again by someone, but Silver's glove lay… Enjoy! R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA.**

"What the….what the…"Blaze began to cry as she ran to Crisis City, which was being rebuilt. She found Silver in the alley and started a fireball in her hand/ She threw it at him, knocking him and his friends out of the way.

"Damnit, I must have left the gloves there!" Silver cursed. Blaze raged in her mind and out.

"Darn right you did!" She said, sobbing and knocking him against a wall. Silver's friend grabbed her and wrapped a hand on her head.

"Erase her memory?" He asked , looking at Silver .

"After I'm done. Tie her up." Silver said, ripping off Blaze's clothing….

{School, 12:00}

Jet was making out with Wave against a wall behind the school. Storm, of course, was there.

Jet began to grab her clothing, and Storm was ready. He jumped off out.

"What are you guys doing?" Storm asked, tapping his toe up and down on the ground while crossing his arms.

"What comes naturally!" Jet said, grinning at Wave, "especially since you ruined it yesterday!"

Storm had no choice but to go to drastic measures. He began to pull photos out of his back pocket.

"What the- Oh no. Stop it, man." Jet said guiltily. Storm kept pulling them out.

" Storm, KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!" Jet exclaimed, but Storm pulled them out and handed them to Wave.

On the picture was no Photoshop edit. It was real. Wave began to get pissed and cry at the same time.

"Wait!" Jet exclaimed, but Wave was gone.

"You backstabbing son of a-I'm tired of you , you must be jealous that I was about to get what you've been wanting!" Jet yelled at Storm, running at him. Now, Storm was stronger than Jet, but not faster.

"Well, I actually love Wave for her, not her body." Storm explained.

"Heh, well WAVE'S BODY IS HER!" Jet yelled.

Storm could have blocked the hit, but it wasn't one of Jet's speed punches. There was a switchblade in his side. Jet laughed and flicked him off.

"It wouldn't have had to end this way. Must wish you would have burned that picture." Jet said, as Storm's blood began to slither on the concrete. Jet ran away, so not only he would be innocent, but so no one could help Storm. Too late.

Wave was standing there around the corner that Jet was running away to.

"You BASTARD!" Wave screamed as she jabbed Jet in the stomach with all of her might. Jet coughed up a little bit of blood, surprised at her strength. She ran over to Storm, and pulled the switchblade, and called the nurse, principle, 911, and all with her cell phone. Storm was carried out on a stretcher.

{Crisis City Alley, 2:30}

Blaze awoken with a pain where she thought it would be, but that was the problem. She didn't know why she thought so and why it hurt. She was tied up by ropes, hanging from a light post. It was a pulley, she knew. She began to scream, and was untied by Silver, who ran in as if this were new to him.

"Blaze! What happened?" Silver yelled in question.

"S-Silver… why am I here? In Crisis City?" She asked, crying.

" You said you were going to meet me at my house, I've been looking all over for you! You said, before you came, your dad was escorting you!" He yelled.

"H-HE did this to me….!"Blaze screamed.

Silver then pulled out a beer bottle.

"Care to talk?"

{Green Hill Hospital}

Rouge lay there, not conscious, with Knuckles on a chair beside her. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, and Knuckles looked down at her. Rouge looked up, and jumped at him, hugging him, sobbing.

Knuckles hugged back.

Shadow, then came in.

" Hey, babe. You're awake. Hey Echidna, get out. Me and her have business to attend to." Shadow smirked evily.

"No we don't, WE'RE THROUGH!" Rouge screamed.

"Oh, really? Well it looks like you want that secret out." Shadow said.

Rouge then stopped and began to cry.

"Kn-knuckles- please g-go." Rouge said.

Knuckles wasn't angry, just shocked. She was still with him, and about to go at it with him in a hospital bed that HE put her in. Knuckles now was angry, and raised his fist. Rouge squinted, crying, waiting to be hit. It wasn't her. He had hit Shadow.

" I don't know what this secret is, but I don't give a damn. Get out. If you do tell whatever, or even touch her, I will make sure you can't talk." Knuckles said, as doctors and nurses ran in to hold back Knuckles.

"Rouge, tell this fool what it is!" he commanded, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"O-OK…" Rouge said.

Knuckles just looked at her. With a look that stopped the whole room. It was more effective than Chaos Control. This look made Rouge know that she could trust him to protect her and her secret. It was because the look was but a centimeter away from her, after a kiss that Knuckles had just given her.

Shadow stood there, pissed and all. Shadow walked out. Knuckles left out the window to finish the school day.

{At school, 3:00}

Shadow was in the principle's office, and was on the floor, tied up, bloodied. Shadow smirked, and he grabbed the intercom, turning it on.

"_Everyone in this cruddy school, lend your ears."_

Everyone noticed the voice.

"Rouge the Bat, the one you fools have but sympathy for, has a big secret she's been hiding." Shadow explained. "I was the only one she told, and now, I will generously give it to you."

Shadow smirked, more evilly than ever. A strange silence went around the school.

**I love cliffhangers, do you not? Rouge is on the verge of having a big secret told. How you know it is big? She was willing to stay with Shadow and his beatings to keep it. I won't wait a year again, so fear not. I am bringing the story back. I changed the title from what I said it would be. No biggie. Hope you liked the return chapter. **

**Manic: Dude, when are you giving me a plot?**

**Hrrm…Well, currently, we are on the verge of possibly learning Rouge's secret, seeing if Storm is alive, and seeing if Blaze and Silver will become alcoholics, and why Blaze keeps getting raped? Oh yeah! I didn't add the SonAmy to this chapter. Eh, I'll put it in the next one. Anyways, Manic, I'm not sure if I can fit you in a- wait a minute *trollface*I got an idea. *Writes on brainstorm paper for next chapter* OK, I made a new plot! Find out next time ;P**


	7. Mine:Part 1

Chaos Emerald High School

A/N: Sorry for being absent so long again, I've been pretty busy….but worry not. Here it is…Chapter 7. I was going to kill the story, but I'm bringing it back.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Sonic Characters. All Sonic characters owned by SEGA. By the way, I just want to clarify that I don't write lemons. Just sayin'. You'll know what I mean.**

_{At school, 3:00}_

_Shadow was in the principle's office, and Tikal was on the floor, tied up, bloodied. Shadow smirked, and he grabbed the intercom, turning it on._

_"__Everyone in this cruddy school, lend your ears."_

_Everyone noticed the voice._

_"Rouge the Bat, the one you fools have but sympathy for, has a big secret she's been hiding." Shadow explained. "I was the only one she told, and now, I will generously give it to you."_

_Shadow smirked, more evilly than ever. A strange silence went around the school._

"Hmph. You think Rouge is little Miss Perfect and sweet because I tap her a little and she acts like a drama queen and acts hurt, but things aren't as black and white as they seem.", Shadow ridiculed," You're all fools for that, and recently Rouge has cheated on me. None of you have sympathy for me, do you? I am perfect, and I don't know why she would cheat on me."

Shadow heard some people screaming "Ignorant punk!" and "Stupid pig!".

Shadow also heard footsteps running on their way to stop Shadow.

"Now, Rouge the Bat has a secret that she's been hiding for a long time." Shadow explained.

Shadow grinned one more time and got ready to tell everyone. As mad as they were at Shadow, many people have been curious of why Rouge stayed with Shadow and heard rumors of blackmail.

"Rouge the Bat …" Shadow began

"_Rouge the Bat!" screamed Rouge's mother._

"_What?" Rouge jumped from a nap she was taking._

"_Rouge, we were having a conversation and you just started drifting off. Also, it's time for you to go to work." Rouge's mother said._

"_Mom, stop it. You know I haven't found any jobs willing to take me."_

_It was a cold, dark night in an eerie alleyway. There was a door that led to a private room of a store. The door was locked by Rouge and her mother, who lived there in filthiness and broke. They had no money. None. Rouge went to a beat down school on welfare. She pretended she had no parents. Deliveries of food and money came into the store on hours the storeowner left, which is when they'd unlock the door and grab it. That was the same way they survived on food. Rouge's mom and Rouge had been visited by Rouge's father, who stole everything in their little apartment including all of the money. All of it. They were kicked out when they couldn't pay the bills, and Rouge's mom was fired from her job. She slacked due to depression and stress from the robbery of her own husband, who had left to fight in the war. So, here they were. One day, she met Shadow at the old school, and they liked each other. Shadow was cocky and arrogant but had a soft side for Rouge. The night of their first date was magical to Rouge, and they became an official couple. Weeks later, Rouge woke up in the morning knowing she would see Shadow, so she was happy. She went on her way to the shower in the old room. She didn't know why there were showers in an old storage room, but she didn't care enough to find out, and assumed this was once a house. When she was in front of the shower room, a purple haired fox barged in with a bunch of boxes. Rouge jumped, wondering why he had come in when nobody had been coming in months since people barely came. Nonetheless, he saw her, and looked across the room to her surprised mother ._

"_Dirty street rats!" he yelled, and grabbed a baseball bat from the floor and walked toward them.. Rouge and her mother tried to run, but when they began to open the door lock, he grabbed them both and threw them down. "You're dirty, but you are beautiful young ladies. I can make use of you before I finish you. He creepily reached down and reached for their clothing. Rouge screamed, crying like her mother was. They screamed for help, but no one came. He pulled off Rouge's top, leaving her in her bra and pants, and began. Rouge's mom got up and ran to the phone, but the man ran over and kicked the phone down, grabbed Rouge's mother, and groped her. He squeezed her breasts as Rouge cried out again for help. _

"_NICE AND ROUND, JUST HOW I LIKE 'EM!" the deranged fox exclaimed._

"_AAHHH!" Rouge's mother screamed, blushing from the feeling. _

_Then, the door busted down and someone struck the man on the back of the head._

_It was none other than Shadow. After that, he nonchalantly walked away trying to look tough and Rouge yelled thank you. Rouge's mom was on the floor trying to get up and hitting the fox, who was unconscious. A day passed, and Rouge and her mom were found out again and the man who found them was angry, but after hearing about the fox, he just kicked them out and threw them on the street. Now there was nothing else. All that was left was a snack in Rouge's jacket, and they waited hours before eating it. They sat there and found a cardboard box to sit under on the cold night. _

"_Oh no. I'm becoming a stereotyped hobo" Rouge tried to lighten the mood with a joke, which didn't work._

_Rouge's mother was crying. She hadn't taken the joke seriously, because Rouge barely saw dried tears that were obviously there already. Rouge's stomach growled and she felt dirt all over her tattered jacket. "I'm sorry Rouge…" Rouge's mother managed to get out of her mouth before breaking into uncontrollable sobs. _

"_It's not your fault mom. We didn't know that someone so close would rob us to help out his stupid war buddies." Rouge said, tears forming in her eyes. Rouge then wiped the tears away and decided that she had to be strong for her mother._

_Hours passed at nighttime. People would come by and kick the cardboard box furiously and laugh. Rouge was fuming with anger, but after it happened, the people would run away. _

_Rouge closed her eyes sadly, and fell asleep._

_The next morning, Rouge's eyes fluttered open as slight sunlight came in through the holes of the box. Rouge felt like an animal. She had no home, no money, no friends(not counting her mom),no happiness. Rouge got up and dusted off her dirty jacket. Rouge found that they were in a dark alley in their own boxes, so Rouge had more space. Rouge knew it had to be her mom who did it. Rouge walked around, walking by the park, snatching hot dogs when no one looked, but usually ony two. Rouge felt so guilty, but it was the only thing to do. Sometimes she was caught and chased, but Rouge could barely fly away, considering the fact that her wings were worn out and tired now. Rouge couldn't take this any longer. The random beatings they'd get on the streets, stealing,, being dirty and living in cardboard boxes, and even people trying to sexually abuse them sometimes. She couldn't take it. Moreover, she could see her mom breaking, and she couldn't stand it. She couldn't even think straight. _

"_Mom, I'm going out" Rouge said._

_Rouge ran into a clothing store. She needed new clothes. She needed some._

_Rouge ran up to the store manager and screamed," SOMEONE OUTSIDE IS BEING BEATEN DOWN, HE'S ABOUT TO BE KILLED, PLEASE HELP!"_

_The store manager ran out to stop the fight that he thought was going on. Many employees followed._

_Rouge took this opportunity and saw a tight outfit with a heart shaped design that goes over her chest and high boots. She couldn't believe she was wearing such an inappropriate outfit. Rouge then ran out of the back door with her old clothes in her hand. It was night, and she ran all the way to a building with some scissors. She cut the legs off so it looked nearly like a swimsuit. She looked like some kind of hooker. She looked at herself on a broken piece of glass. _

"_I don't even know why I'm doing this… I just…I feel like I should wear these. Maybe then someone will give me money because they think I'm beautiful, like in those movies I used to see on our old TV… Or maybe Shadow will think I'm sexy and he'll love me even more…then he'll give me money like a good boyfriend… but he's so arrogant…I guess I'd better stop watching those stupid movies." Rouge said._

_Rouge saw a man with a suitcase who was eying her, and she covered herself up with her hands._

" _Don't cover up." The man grinned._

_Rouge blushed as the man touched her arm and she started to get scared. He was a handsome black furred bat in a business suit and a fedora matching it. He looked like some kind of hitman at first sight._

"_Hey…. You're a beautiful young woman. You shouldn't be here with tears in your eyes…" the man said reaching for his suitcase._

"_Oh my goodness! It's actually working! I'm getting money just by … looking like this…" Rouge got down on the last part as her physical appearance began to shred away her dignity. But once it was over, she could buy real clothes and go back to school and her and her mom could live happily ever after, and it was about to be handed to her._

_The man pulled out 9,000 mobians! She couldn't believe this. It's not fair for people who don't need it to have that much money! She had starry eyes as the man started to hand it to her._

"_Now my end of the bargain, first." He said as he began to touch Rouge's butt. Rouge blushed frightened and then jumped against a wall_

"_What are you doing?" she exclaimed, jumping away from the man._

"_Come on , don't play dumb. You know how it goes. It will only take about an hour, then you can have 1,000 mobians!" He pulled her closer to him and then backed her against the wall and began kissing her neck_

_Rouge pushed him away and screamed no. He then grinned._

"_I've seen you before, sitting around and then inside a cardboard box. You obviously took these clothes, which I can turn you in for, and you obviously need money, now it won't take long." The man explained._

_Rouge's tears swelled in her eyes as the man continued to kiss her neck, and rub her body in uncomfortable ways, and her got red every time he touched her in embarrassing places. He began to get rougher and led her to a warehouse that he said belonged to him. He continued where he left off and caressed Rouge more, while Rouge had tears running down her cheeks._

"_I have to do this" Rouge thought extremely sadly._

"_You're so beautiful, this will be worthwhile, then maybe you can live better than you are on the streets being kicked around… don't you think?" he whispered in her ear, which only made her cry more._

_Rouge cried harder as the man began to take the heart accessory off of her chest, but she felt like it was her real heart being ripped out as she killed off her dignity and pride, and gave into dirty, indecent actions for money, and it felt as if she had sold her soul to the devil…_

_Rouge ran the streets, and ran into Shadow, who was walking at night. She cried even more as Shadow held her. _

"_What's wrong?" Shadow asked._

_Rouge just cried even more violently, as she began to let it out of her mouth. _

"_I've been living as some kind of female hobo for weeks, and weeks. Me and my mom are kicked around and treated like DIRT, and we live in CARDBOARD BOXES. Yeah, you fell in love with some dirty fool." Rouge cried._

" _No, I fell in love with you. " Shadow said, looking Rouge in the eye. For a minute, Rouge lost herself to his eyes, and then flashbacks of what she had done came to mind_

"_NO, you can't love me…." Rouge said. "I'm a big fat dirty hooker! I don't deserve your love!"_

_Shadow looked puzzled for a minute, then noticed what she was wearing and how she had a short limp. Rouge noticed him noticing._

"_Rouge… you didn't… " Shadow began._

"_I did…" She cried violently and threw herself to the ground._

_Shadow grabbed her and held her, and nothing else was said. They just stood there and held eachother in tears. Rouge faintly heard the words "You're mine"_

_The next morning, Rouge went to the cardboard boxes and told her mom to get up. Rouge happily lead her mother somewhere that her mother didn't know. They soon arrived at an average sized house on a hill. The porch was beat down in some spots, but it was fine. Rouge rung the doorbell and Shadow answered. Rouge's mom was confused and remembered his face from the time at the store, then thanked him again. Shadow just signaled them to follow him and showed them to two rooms in the house._

"_All yours" Shadow said, smirking._

_Rouge and her mother had tears welling in their eyes and Rouge jumped at Shadow and embraced him. Shadow could barely breath, but it was a good kind of suffocation…_

_Rouge lived happily in Shadow's house, with his stern father and his understanding mother. Rouge and Shadow used the money Rouge had.."earned"..to enroll them in a nice school, and Chaos Emerald Junior High School, and the rest was used for bills. Rouge happily used the money. Then, one day, while they were only sophomores, the same man from months back appeared. He started flirting with Rouge when she was alone, and shoves her against a wall._

"_Stop it!" Rouge yelled, failing to shove the man away._

"_You said the same thing a last time, but you came around." the man said, flashing 2,000 mobians. Rouge began to let tears well up, and she began to scream, muffled by a kiss from the man, as he led her to a private spot in the woods._

"_Why… why… I keep doing this every month to help Shadow pay the bills to prove my worth… and it feels even worse every time." Rouge thought._

_Shadow ran in the woods, looking for Rouge, only to see her beginning to take off her clothing as the man held the money out, as if taunting her. Shadow was angry, and now knew how Rouge had kept being able to pay the bill. She told him she had a job… but this…no…_

_He ran and slugged the man in the face, and jerked his head to rouge, walking toward her. Rouge stood there crying, trying to explain that she was sorry. Shadow walked closer… and closer… and then just stormed past her, furious. Then, in an instant, Rouge felt a force hit her in her back, and she hit the ground. Turning over, nearly unconscious, she saw that face full of fury. Shadow simply looked at her and said "I forgive you… because you ARE mine…". But this wasn't the usual Shadow, in a loving sense, and a sad grin, feeling sorry and wanting to make her feel better, the look that encouraged her that everything would be alright. It was not the Shadow she knew, but could she blamed him? She sold her body for money. As her vision faded, she realized what she felt coming from Shadow. It was an evil, yet furious accent. Ownership. He had ownership over her now… and she was his._

_**The school was in shock as they heard what he said, wondering if they heard correctly. **_

"_**That's right. She's the one who sold her own body for money, and for that I can never forgive her. I had to make sure that… she would always be, and would stay…**_

_**Mine…" Shadow's voice echoed through the school, as he told the school of Rouge's past in one sentence… no… one word explained everything.**_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to be faster with chapters, so I don't wait forever until I make more. By the way, for lovers of the SonAmy plot and the StormxWave stuff, etc. , I promise it will be included in the next chapter. Read and review, hope you enjoyed, and see you next time.**


End file.
